1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds useful as intermediates in the synthesis of pradimicin antibiotics, to processes for preparing these novel intermediates, and to novel pradimicin antibiotics.
2. Background Art
Pradimicins, formerly called BU-3608 antibiotics, are a family of broad spectrum antibiotics active against pathogenic yeasts and fungi. A number of pradimicin compounds obtained by fermentation of Actinomadura hibisca have been reported, and their structures are shown below as formula (I):
______________________________________ (I) ##STR3## Pradimicin R.sup.a R.sup.b R.sup.c ______________________________________ A CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 .beta.-D-Xylosyl B CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 H C CH.sub.3 H .beta.-D-Xylosyl D H CH.sub.3 .beta.-D-Xylosyl E H H .beta.-D-Xylosyl FA-1 CH.sub.2 OH CH.sub.3 .beta.-D-Xylosyl FA-2 CH.sub.2 OH H .beta.-D-Xylotyl ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,165 discloses pradimicins A, B, and C. Pradimicin C is identical to benanomicin B disclosed in European Patent Application No. 315,147 (published May 10, 1989). Benanomicin B, upon vigorous acid hydrolysis, afforded dealanylbenanomicinone (T. Takeuchi etal, J, Antibiot., 1988, 41:707-11).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,425 discloses pradimicins D, E, and their respective desxylosyl derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,755 discloses N-alkylated derivatives of pradimicins A, B, C, D, and E.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,673 discloses pradimicins FA-1, FA-2, their respective desxylosyl derivatives, and N-alkylated derivatives thereof.